


Coffee shop Cutie

by fi_writes



Series: Haikyuu one-shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_writes/pseuds/fi_writes
Summary: coffee/bookstore date with Suga, Kageyama and Goshiki? Separate pls
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107662
Kudos: 7





	Coffee shop Cutie

Sugawara Koushi

-BOOK STORE DATES WITH THIS GUY  
-He’ll take you to his favourite sections and talk you through the books that he’s read and give you recommendations.  
-Like imagine, you’re sat in the bookstore cafe, Suga has his glasses on, you’re both just sipping on your drinks, reading your respective books, holding hands over the table.  
-Suga’s just like running his thumb over your knuckles while reading, it’s so calm, so serene.  
-I AM SO SOFT  
-It gets to the point where you’ve got one of your phones on the table with some headphone splitters, listening so some soft indie from your joint playlist.  
-Y’all honestly do this so often, like you have set days where you just chill out and talk about nothing and everything at the same time

“Okay, question, have you ever read Animal Farm by George Orwell?” Suga questioned  
“I’ve heard about it but not yet read it.” These few words sent Suga into a long tangent about the pitfalls of communism and how the work managed to capture the fall within communist Russia using everyday things seen in rural England to better explain it to an average audience.  
“And he uses Pigs, a symbol of greed, to envision the leaders of the communist move… Babe are you listening?”  
You had been gazing at the man in front of you, not taking in a word he said. Everyday he managed to amaze you, not only was he attractive, he was smart, kind, gentle, he would always put others before himself and when he cared, he cared deeply. You reached out and grabbed his hand within your own, bringing it up to your face and letting your lips fall across each knuckle. His face flushed a deep pink as you did so.  
“lets go get some coffee pretty boy”

Kageyama Tobio

-You really this boy reads?  
-He only has time for volleyball, and you… after volleyball.  
-Coffee shop dates are a must though, you two can sit for hours on end, chewing the fat about things going on at school, he’ll be devising plays and maybe doing school work every now and again, while you’re working on homework next to him.  
-Y’all just listen to the buzz of people around you, rather than listening to music, catching snippets of strangers conversations  
-“Did you get the new Jump?”  
-“I can’t believe he would do that to her”  
-“Did you do the Japanese Lit assignment?”  
-Kageyama would always without fail sit down next to you so he could hold your hand underneath the table. He isn’t big on PDA so this as much as you will get from him.

You had just gotten into the cafe, Kageyama still had your hand in his, squeezing it slightly as you got into the line to order. He threw a glance your way. You would be ordering the drinks today.  
“ One (1) Mocha latte and one (your drink) please” You said to the cashier, letting go of Kageyama’s hand so you could pay the man.  
Once you had received your drinks you made your way over to your usual booth, placing your bags on the floor beneath the table, but not before getting out your text books ready for the long study session ahead of you.  
“Could we maybe, work together today?” Kageyama asked, “I really need some help grasping the English assignment and who better than you?”  
“Of course we can Kags, what exactly are you struggling with?” you responded, feeling his hand reach around for yours under the table, you happily took it.  
The two of you ended up ordering three (3) more times, spending a good chunk of your day studying together, hands clasped under the thin plywood table of a booth in a small Miyagi cafe.

Goshiki Tsutomu

-Coffee shop dates with Goshiki are just mindless fun  
-They allow you to escape the monotony of your day to day (school, practice, study, sleep repeat) without making you feel guilty for taking a break.  
-You just went out, for a little while, around an hour, just being in each others company, speaking lowly about the week past or the week that lies ahead.  
-He would be seated across from you always, listening to the low din of regulars and the blues that the shop insisted on playing every minute after opening.  
-Your focuses would be solely on each other and those moments each week nothing else mattered.

Goshiki held your hand over the table, running his thumb over your knuckles in circular motions while you listened to the surrounding noises of life. You stayed in that position for what felt like hours before one of you finally spoke up.  
“How’s practice been treating you ace?” You chimed, making Goshiki look up from the table, a smile spreading across his face as you call him “ace”  
“I’ve been worked to the bone to be completely honest. It’s a lot of pressure, but I aim to continue learning from my senpais while they are still here” the grin on his face told you everything you needed to know. He was still enjoying himself, he was still enjoying volleyball, it hadn’t become a chore.  
“Good, I’m so proud of you baby,” His smile spread wider if that was even possible “you put in so much work, so much effort, and it really is paying off”  
“Are you coming to the next game?” He questioned, his brows furrowing with the worry that you wouldn’t be able to make it.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t miss seeing my ace play for the world.”


End file.
